


just wanna be with you

by showhyuks



Series: round 1 #monstaxbingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, apartment 201 for realzzz, domestic AU, super short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo never once tried cooking for the both of them, at least, until that (supposed) normal morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wanna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> A _super_ short fluff fic to make up for all the angst I've done in my life. This is to compensate for the heartaches I've caused in the past...so accept all the love from me! [shoots hearts]  
>  (I'm a day late, again. I know. Hahaha forgive me)

"Son Hyunwoo!"

 

"Min, I'm sorry!"

 

It's a new day and another (supposed) normal morning inside Apartment 201, but nothing is normal when Minhyuk almost loses his sanity after waking up to the smell of burnt pancakes and the kitchen looking like some Category 5 typhoon passed by in it. Hyunwoo has crumbs of dough in his hair, his face is full of smudges of flour, and the apron on him looks so messy anyone would think he ran a triathlon minutes before.

 

"What are you doing and why are you in my kitchen?" He crosses his arms in front of his chest, taking in the scene in front of him. Hyunwoo never once tried cooking for the both of them- it's the exact reason why he's always the earlier one to wake up between them. But Hyunwoo seems to have gotten up earlier than usual and Minhyuk doesn't understand why he's standing in the kitchen, holding a spatula and a bowl in his arms.

 

"I'm...trying to cook breakfast for us. For you." Hyunwoo sheepishly answers with a smile, placing the bowl on the kitchen counter so he can turn around and bury his burning cheeks in his hands. Minhyuk quickly comes by his side, poking Hyunwoo's bare back to grab his attention. (And probably to taunt him because he's only wearing an apron and a pair of boxers, something Minhyuk really hates but also loves at the same time.) 

 

Minhyuk kisses him on the back of his palm, smiling against the warm skin. "You're cute, you know." He kisses him again. "Too cute."

 

Hyunwoo lets go of his face so he can stare back at Minhyuk's brown orbs, holding him by the waist to keep him close. "I love you, Min."

 

"Love you too." He pecks him on the lips before harshly shoving him away. "Now get out of my sight before I start throwing you punches. I'll probably just whisk up something we can quickly eat before we go out for work, so just wait there, okay?"

 

Hyunwoo laughs and it's honestly one of the most beautiful things Minhyuk treasures in his life. They've already been together for so long but nothing can ever be as beautiful as Hyunwoo and his loud laugh and the way he holds Minhyuk's hands before they fall asleep. Everything about Hyunwoo is beautiful, Minhyuk thinks. (Little did he know, Hyunwoo thought of him the same way.) "Alright, boss."

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, grabbing the wet cloth beside the sink so he can start wiping the cabinets and counters that had bits of raw ingredients in it. Apparently, Hyunwoo tried making pancakes and bacons but if one is in his right mind, then they should never let someone like Son Hyunwoo take over the kitchen unless they want an impending mess to happen after.

 

He crouches down to reach the nooks and crannies of the kitchen counter to make sure everything is taken care of before going through whatever's left inside their small refrigerator, settling on making a quick ramen they can share together.

 

Hyunwoo's only clad in his boxers by the time Minhyuk is done placing all of the ramen ingredients on the table and the older boy shakes his head in front of Minhyuk. "Min."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Help me remove the crumbs on my hair, please?"

 

Minhyuk flicks him on the ear before giggling when he hears Hyunwoo groaning in pain beside him. "Later, just let me drop the noodles in."

 

Hyunwoo nods, leaning against the counter so he can stare at his boyfriend making a meal for them. He's always loved watching Minhyuk cook but for some reason, he looks even better that day, wearing Hyunwoo's oversized white shirt that fits him until his knees. He's too irresistable and Hyunwoo finds himself stepping forward to tangle his fingers around Minhyuk's fringes, playing with it while the younger boy continues dropping in the ingredients inside the small pot he's prepared beforehand.

 

"I love you." He whispers, moving behind Minhyuk so he can hold him close, with Minhyuk's clothed back pressing against Hyunwoo's bare chest. "I love you so much, Min."

 

"Is this your way of saying sorry for the mess you made?"

 

Hyunwoo lightheartedly laughs, tickling Minhyuk's nape in the process. "Probably." He answers before kissing Minhyuk's exposed shoulder after the oversized shirt started slipping from one side of his shoulder.

 

"I forgive you. Just please don't try these kinds of antics again." Minhyuk replies, turning his head to the side and tiptoeing so he can kiss Hyunwoo on the forehead. "And I love you too, Hyunwoo."

 

"By the way..." Hyunwoo explains, "The only reason I tried cooking was because you looked so beautiful sleeping earlier and I didn't want to wake you up..."

 

Minhyuk hums. "So you thought you can cook something up for us? Hyunwoo, you've never stepped in the kitchen, not even once, after all these years that we've been together!"

 

"Exactly. I thought I can do it but, at least it's the thought that counts, right?"

 

The blond leans back so he can place his head against Hyunwoo's shoulder, replying with a small smile instead. "Yeah, so thank you, still."

 

"No problem." Hyunwoo beams and Minhyuk is sure he'd never get tired of seeing Hyunwoo smile. He'd do anything to keep that smile on Hyunwoo's face, and he'd do anything to keep Hyunwoo happy until the end.

 

"Now," Minhyuk leans forward again to check if the contents of the pot are boiling already. "Get a shirt and wait in the dining area, the ramen will be done soon."

 

Hyunwoo grins. "Can't I just eat you instead?"

 

"Son Hyunwoo!"

 

"You haven't even helped me remove the crumbs on my hair!"

 

And yes, it's _really_ not a normal morning inside Apartment 201. Not a normal morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, I know. This was all I could write within 6 days (I pity myself so much aaaaa sorry for disappointing everyone)  
> Now, I'm one fic down before my writing hiatus, and one more fic left aka Bingo Entry #4 before AO3 showhyuks bids her goodbyes. :--)  
> PS: Kudos and comments are, as always always alwaaaays, appreciated. Love you all~


End file.
